The Story of Angel: Daughter, My Daughter
by Moonwolf 3000
Summary: Bones has a daughter he doesn't know about from how days as a London whore. Or that she crossed over via irresistably sexy Greek warrior Talon. Now Angel's brother Night Shadow wants those around her dead, it's up to Bones, Cat and the gang to help her...
1. Chapter 1

_**Daughter, My Daughter**_

Chapter One

_Bones,_

_I was born sometimes during the 1700s. I only know the century because I keep count of the centuries but not the years. Move with the times, that's what I say and do. Except I've always know the name of my father, since my mother was an unmarried aristocrat. His name was Crispin Russell, a whore from Madam Lucille's place. I was made a vampire by a guy I know only as Talon, due to the talisman he wore around his neck when he turned me. I was only ninteen and stupid. Didn't know what I was getting myself into at the time. My mother was horrified and tried to kill me on more than one occassion. My brother, who now goes by Night Shadow, is constantly on my tail, as he is respecting our mother by trying to kill me at every chance he gets; once I'm dead, he'll kill himself. I know it's a shock to find out about my evil twin brother and I but I am hoping you will understand...that I know about you through my ex boyfriend - namely your good friend Charles DeMortimer or Spade as most now know him. I'm not expecting you to contact me, but I would like to know you as a father instead of just a name. Thank you for at least reading this all the way through._

_Cassandra Silas, known to my friends as Cassie, known to vampires as Angel._

--X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X--

Bones gripped the letter had had gotten that morning in his hands hard enough to rip it as his beautiful wife, Cat Crawfeild, watched television. "I don't fucking believe it," he growled.

Cat snickered good-naturedly. "What? Maxed out your credit card or something?" she teased.

"No," he breathed, throwing the letter down on the table. "No, it's nothing you need to know about. Just personal matters."

"C'mon, Bones, you can tell me," she grinned getting up and coming over to him with a gentle kiss. "No secrets, remember?"

He grinned at her. "I love you."

"Love you, too," she purred, leaning in for another kiss, then tried to snatch the letter.

He held it out of reach. "Don't think so, luv," he snickered.

"Well, _luv_," she laughed, mocking his accent. "You ain't gonna give me that letter, I'll bloody take it!"

He laughed and slapped her backside. "Behave, Kitten."

But he knew he would have to lie to her if he wanted to know his daughter.

--X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X--

Cassie Silas - aka Angel - smiled seductively at her sire as he bent over the engine of a Porsche. _Nice arse_, she thought to herself. He hadn't realised she was there, mostly because one of her abilities was to go unnoticed by other vampires and ghouls by hiding her power. She knew that Talon was well over six thousand years old with countless knotches on his bedpost and lines under him. Hell, he had sired Tenoch, the sire of the legendary Mencheres. He was powerful enough to read the minds of humans and undead alike, see the future once in a trance-like meditation state. Also, he could literally control the elements such as water, fire, wind, earth and even metals. He was gorgeous, too: six foot nine with at least 150 pounds of pure muscle on a 135 frame, long jet black hair to his knees which he usually tied back in a long plait, large, intelligent eyes the colour of a glacier, honey-gold skin with countless scars marring the smoothness on his torso, arms and back, and a scar where he had been imprinted with a silver cross over his heart. Tattoos of various things - her favourite being the Ancient Greek letters that spelled her name on his upper left arm - criss-crossed all over his body. There was one tat for each of his favourite 'children', as it were. For Tenoch, now dead, there was a gravestone on the back of his neck. For Gabriel, a Chibi Anime angel on his ankle. For Wynter, a series of small white snowflakes on the back of his hand. And so on and so forth.

"Hey, Talon," she called brightly from her perch on the bonnet of a black '08 Bugatti Veyron.

Talon jumped with a curse and his fingers slipped from the oil dipstick, causing it to fall into the engine. He saw her and gave her a low warning growl. "Christ, Angel, do you have to do that?" he snapped with his Ancient Greek accent. "You know this is tricky work."

She giggled and hopped off the engine to hug him from behind. At her five foot two, he towered over her. "How you been, big guy?" she mused, sliding one hand into his front pocket and playfully squeesing. "Miss me?"

Talon grinned and looked over his broad shoulder at her. "Very much, actually," he said softly. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Her nod was slight against his back. "Turns out daddy crossed over via Ian, who was sired by Mencheres. Goes by the name Bones now. He's married to some girl called Cat Crawfeild, the Red Reaper. 'Cept she's sorta a power siphon on vampires now. They had a big of a run-in with the Dreamsnatcher a couple years ago and killed him, which was why Mencheres has been a little pissed. I mean, Bones killed Patra, for cryin' out loud. Goes to show how strong daddy dearest is." She paused to sigh softly. "I know that Spade said Denise is Cat's friend. Maybe I could-"

Talon cut her off with a swift, hard kiss. He knew what her idea was but he couldn't let her get herself killed by the Red Reaper. He was too afraid to admit his feelings for her, to tell the truth. So strong and lovely...

"Tal!" she laughed, pulling away. "I was joking, for God's honest sake."

He grinned at her and advanced on her. "I wasn't."

A quick roll of her eyes told him she knew what was going through his head. "Talon, we're not going there. Never have done and never will do. I mean, that'd be like fucking your dad. Ugh." She shuddered. "Nasty."

His good mood faded fast. He knew his little Angel would never return his strong feelings for her, knew she always had an undead boyfriend, knew her hard but playful extirior could never be breeched by her true emotions. She was very good at the kind of thing.

"Look, Angel, I need to talk to you," he breathed, then instantly regretted it.

She stared at him, then giggled. "Talon, you don't talk. You're practically emotionless. There, talk over, I'm going to find someone to suck on, pun not intended."

Once she had disappeared and he knew she was out of hearing distance, he whispered, "I love you, Angel."

--X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X--

Bones walked up to the house in Tennesse whose address had been on the back of the envelope for Cassandra Silas's letter. It was a pretty but Gothic house with a Weeping Willow tree on the lawn with a swing handing down from a higher branch. The place even had a swimming pool and a balcony. It was obvious the girl was well-off.

"Wondering who lives there, right?" said a voice behind him.

He turned to find an old preacher there, clutching his bible. "Talking to me, mate?" he asked tersly.

The preacher nodded. "The woman who lives there. She is beautiful, yes, sir, but she has the Devil's mouth and fangs of Satan. Steer clear of her or you'll not be seen in these parts again."

"Thanks, mate. I'll look after myself," he snapped and green-eyed the interfearing git. "Go back to the church now, grandad."

"Yes, sir," the guy mumbled and walked off.

Looking back to the house, Bones made his way up the charcoal-stained path to the grey door. He held up his fist to knock, but hesitated. What if this kid was actually his daughter? Oh, dear God, how would he explain it to Cat?

The door in front of him opened to reveal a tall Master in his late thousands with the look of a twenty-two-year-old. "Can I help you?" he asked with a thick, Ancient Greek accent. "Or are you one of those newer vamps who sell Blood Brownies?"

Bones snorted. "Not likely, mate. I'm looking for a bird called Cassandra Silas. You know here?"

"Talon," called a husky but feminine voice accent with thick English from inside where Bones could feel two other vampires of between seven and six hundred and one of around his age. "Let our guest in. The film's about to start."

The Master, Talon, looked over his shoulder and shouted something in a Middle Greek tongue. The girl replied in the same launguage and there were swift footsteps as she came to the door. The instant Talon saw her, he had an optical hard-on, his eyes flashing green.

The girl, the one with the high voice, was ever so pretty. A heart-shaped face with huge royal blue eyes and hair the colour of his own. Short and sweet, was the first thing that came into Bones's mind. "Sorry, mate, we're about to watch a film with some friends so make it quick."

"Yes, I'm looking for Cassandra Silas. I got a letter this morning-"

"Oh, my God!" the girl squealed. "No. Way. No way no way no way!"

Talon chuckled as the girl lunged on Bones, tackling him to the floor. "Angel, watch yourself."

"I don't believe it! I didn't put in my phone number or email address 'cause I thought you'd not bother what with being married to _the Red Reaper_ - man, you have some balls on you for that alone! - and such but you came here and without your wife! Oh, God! Gabriel, Wynter, quick! Come here!" she laughed, hugging Bones tihgt.

An albino woman and another man covered in tattoos appeared just inside the door beside Talon with terrified faces.

"Gabriel, get the silver!" the woman, Wynter, cried. "He'll kill us all!"

Talon glared at them both. "He's not here on business, you fucktards." The couple calmed down but clutched at each other.

Bones was stunned by the girl's boldness as she hugged him tight enough to actually crush his bones. "Luv, can you let go," he laughed weakly. "I'm highly uncomfortable here."

"Sorry!" she yelped and backed off. "I'm sorry...I just can believe it's really you!"

Talon came forwards and ruffed her hair. "My apologies for Angel's behaviour, _o feelos_. She was very excited about meeting you."

The girl grinned wider. "I'm Cassie Silas. But you can call me Angel."

* * *

**People, what do you think Bones is gonna do? Daddy or not a daddy? I reckon either way Cat's gonna be totally pissed. And **_**o feelos**_** is modern Greek for 'friend'.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

"Where the hell are you?!" Cat shouted down the phone as soon as Bones picked up. "You've been gone for almost sixteen hours and I'm getting pissed off!"

Angel snickered, hearing Cat's angry words. "Looks like someone's a little bit whipped, eh?" she teased, necking a large whisky.

"Uh, hallo, luv," Bones said down the phone. "Sorry. I didn't realise how long I'd been gone. I've been having a catch-up with...a friend."

"Yeah," she snorted. "More like another previous fuck!"

Angel growled under her breath. "She's shouldn't speak to you like that."

He pressed the phone into his chest. "Shut up," he snapped, then placed the thing back to his ear. "I'm really sorry, Kitten, but I won't be able to get home until tomorrow morning. There's more stuff I have to do to tie up some loose end. Okay?"

Cat was silent for a moment. "I hate you."

Angel laughed and grabbed the phone from him. "Look, luv, your hubby is having a chat - and I mean a _chat_ - with me right now and I couldn't give a rot if you're his friggin' wife but he and I have a lot to talk about. See ya!" She put the phone down on Cat with a cheeky smirk. "Sorted."

Bones face-palmed himself. "You've just screwed me over for the next decade and a half, you know, kid."

"Not my fault if your wife has some major trust issues," she laughed as Talon entered the kitchen. "You just get off the phone with Trixxx, Tal?"

"Yeah," he mused whilest leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Said he could manage the garage while we sort this out."

Bones looked between them both as Angel draped herself over her sire's lap. "Are you two together or just fucking 'cause it would be sort of weird if-"

"God, no," Talon laughed. "I wish like hell but no." His hand rested over Angel's flat abdomen with a revearence only matched by Bones's love for Cat. "I love your daughter, Bones, but there's a few things wrong with that, according to her."

"Like the fact that it would be like fucking my dad. Or that you're over a thousand years older than me. Or that you stink of grease and leather all the time. Euch," she coerred. "Can't stand the way you snore either. I mean, you live in New Orleans near the Ghoul Queen and I can still hear you during the day. Don't even guess I would be able to handle that right in my ear."

Bones snorted. "I guess she's inheirited my attitude."

"We just call it her _bat_titude," Talon replied evenly. "It's usually when she's either stuffed or starving that she's like this."

"How old are you, exactly, Talon?"

"Dunno. About 6380? 6390? No older than 6400, no younger than 6380," he mused. "I honestly don't know how old I am. I guess it would be a start to say I was twenty-two when I was changed. Year was about 4359 when I was born. So around 4381 I'd say. Why?"

Bones shrugged. "I've heard about you. People talk. One bloke tried saying that you were sired by Cain himself."

Talon burst out laughing. "Hell, I was sired by the very first vampire. I feel seriously old. He sired me, I sired Mencheres's sire, who sired your sire."

"Great great grandsire," Bones chuckled. "Wow. Small world."

Angel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, not to break up all this Cathy Chatty shit but you've got a wife who's very pissed at you right now so you might want to right her bestie and tel her to get her arse up to your house to get her well and truly shit-faced so you can help her get rid of the bangin' hangover she's gonna have."

--X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X--

Cat awoke the next morning to the feel of gentle butterfly kisses against her shoulder and a series of scents unknown to her coming from Bones's pores. "You're sleeping with that bitch who said she didn't care if I'm your wife, aren't you?" she snapped sleepily.

"No," he gasped. "No no no, Kitten. I could never have another woman but you. Don't you know that by now? Especially with all that business a couple of years ago."

"Shuddup. I can smell a whole lot of other people on you, Bones, so don't even try to deny it," she growled, lusting for his blood.

He sighed deeply and kissed her cheek. "Kitten, that was an old friend with a firey temper. Her sire was in the next room and he fancies the arse off her so if I'd slept with her, I'd be dead by now."

"Fine. I believe you," she mumbled and snuggled against him. "I missed you. That's why I got so bleeding tempermental."

"That's fine, Kitten," he grinned as his cell rang. He looked at the number and snickered. "Do you want to return the favour?"

"For what?"

"To that so-called bitch?"

She instantly grabbed the phone and answered with a very grouchy, "I don't give a fuck if you don't care Bones is my husband or if you're an old friend her hasn't actually fucked but I am trying to sleep with him right now so-"

"Actually, this isn't Angel," said a male, bassy voice. "It's Talon and I would appreciate it, Red Reaper, also known as Cathrine Kathleen Crawfeild, nicknamed Cat/Kitten, if you would put Bones on the phone."

"Oh," she muttered and handed her husband the phone. "Talon or something."

Bones laughed quietly at her flaming cheeks. "Yes, Tal?" he chirped. "I'm sorry but I thought you just said...No, no, I'll be there...I have no doubts about it, no...Do you mind if I bring my foul-mouthed wife?" There was a roar of laughter on the other end of the line. "Okay, thanks for that...And please tell Angel not to hug me as much. I've just been accused of cheating on my wife, thank you very much...Same to you...Right. See you at nine-thirty, Talon. Cheers."

Once the phone was on the side table, Cat thumped him in the middle. "Bastard," she muttered.

He shook with barely-contained laughter. "You should've known!"

"Asshole. Knob rot."

"Add whore to the insults."

"Slut."

"Thank you."

"Bat bitch."

"Now that's going a little-"

"Sodomite."

"Oh, fuck off, Kitten. You're turning into your mother."

"Yup. Oh, and you're a shit shag."

"Now that really is going too-"

"And you're over-bearing. Arrogant. Obnoxious. Easy to hate. Impossible to ignore."

"Okay, okay, Kitten, I get the picture!" he laughed as she began to giggle each word out. "I mean, for crying out loud, that's a long list of insults!"

Cat shrugged and kissed him over her shoulder. "I know. I've kept it bottle up for quite a while."

"What?" he laughed. "What have I been doing to upset you, Kitten?"

"Not fucking me as soon as you get home, whether I'm awake or asleep."

--X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X--

Talon sat on the edge of Angel's bed as she slept in the pitch dark room in her comfy bed. She was so beautiful, so celestine, it made his heart ache.

"Waddaya want, Talon?" she snapped, making him jump. She sat up with a murderous glare. "C'mon. Something in my gut's telling me there's something you want to say."

He bit his lip and gently kissed her forehead. "You are my most trusted, most loyal get, Angel," he murmured. "There is to be a ceremony tomorrow night. I have invited Bones. Spade. Ian. Mencheres...the Red Reaper."

"You invited the Red fucking Reaper?!" she shrieked. "Good God, Talon, what goes on in that thick skull of yours?! She'll kill us all!"

"No, sweet one. I've made sure the Reaper will not kill any of us at the ceremony," he smiled, cupping her face in one hand. "That is, unless someone has been exceedingly naughty."

"And I guess the next line is 'I'd like to get naughty with you, Angel', right?" she snapped. "What is this ceremony about?"

"I would like for you to be a master of your own line, Angel," he murmured. "I do not want you to leave my line but you are very strong. Not only to I want the best for you but I would like to share my power with you."

* * *

**Shocked? We're not.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Angel?" Wynter the albino asked softly with her faint Indian accent. "I mean, Talon has never shared his power with another, especially one of his own."

Angel shrugged. "I don't know, Wyn. He's deluded himself into thinking he's in love with me. I formally took myself from his line last night when he told me and we will become allies," she said with a slight shake to her voice. "My father is here...with his wife."

"The Red Reaper?!"

"Yup. Bones got her to swear not to kill anyone."

"Good. I don't like drug trafficking but it's a necessity."

Angel laughed delicately and smoothed on her lip gloss. Her dress was a black affair, halter-necked with a thick white belt around the middle. She had decided on going barefoot until the party when she would slip into a pair of white high heels with diamond straps. "Let's get this party started."

--X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X--

Bones grinned as Talon greeted him in the lobby of his vast house. "Hey, Tal," he smiled, shaking his hand like an old friend.

"It's good to see you again, Bones," he replied. "I'm glad you could make it...and bring your lovely wife." He took Cat's right and kissed it softly. "The fearsome Red Reaper...I am so honoured."

Cat fought the urge to snatch her hand from him. Good God, he was packing more power than Mencheres and that bastard Gregor put together! "Nice to meet you, Talon, but I prefer Cat."

"Of course," he grinned. "Would you like to go through? I've seated you with Mencheres, Spade and Vlad. Ian is a row behind you with his escort Samantha. I've also invited your newest gets Tate, Cooper and Juan, as well as Justina."

Cat's eyes bugged. "You invited my mother?"

"Yes," he smiled kindly. "I've invited many people, ghouls and vampires alike, and a few enemies just to make things exciting."

"Cat?" "Commander?" "Cathrine?" "Cat?" "_Querida?_"

Bones smirked as Juan, Cooper and Tate entered the mansion, followed by Dave and Justina. "Glad you could make it, chaps. Justina, as lovely as-"

"Pig," she snapped before he could finish. "I'm still not over it."

Tate laughed softly. "Don't worry so much, Justina. Juan and I got over it pretty quick."

"I'm drinking blood. That's increasingly disturbing," she muttered bitterly.

Talon laughed softly. "You must be Cat's mother," he said in a very gentle tone, as if frightened he would spook her. "I must say, you have the same attitude: feisty, firey and mostly snippy but charming all the same."

Junstina fought the urge not to fan herself. "And you are?"

"Talon, a friend of Bones's and a sire of his family."

Tate shrugged. "I can feel the voltage you're packing from here, big guy."

"As can I," Juan agreed with a shudder. "Can't you back it down a little, _amigo?_"

Talon nodded and the static in the air calmed a little. "Come. I shall show you through. We are just waiting for Angel and Wynter to be ready. Bones, Gabriel is a little nervous about your wife so don't worry if he starts jittering in his seat."

"Okay," Bones laughed.

--X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X--

Talon stood in the middle of the floor, wearing a black shirt, navy jeans, Converse baseball boots and a leather jacket, with a wide smile on his face as Wynter led Angel into the middle of the room. The other vampires and the ghouls - totalling in about two thousand five hundred and twenty - were seated in the stands.

"As you all know," he began in a loud voice. "Angel has disbanded from my line to become her own Master. All of you are here to witness me declare my loyalty in an alliance that will only be broken by death. From this night forward, I promise that every person here who belongs to Angel is also mine, as all of mine are now hers. As proof of my word, I offer my blood to seal this alliance. Cassandra, you who have renamed yourself Angel, do you accept my offer to merge our lines?"

Angel nodded confidently. "I do."

Cat instantly recognised her voice and fought the urge to jump the bitch right then and there. No matter; she would get her at the party.

"And what do you offer as proof of your word?" Talon continued.

Angel grinned at him. "My blood and my loyalty to you is proof of my word. If I betray our alliance, let my blood flow as penalty for my actions."

Talon carefully bent his head to Angel's neck. Her dark hair was tied up in a tight chignon so that he did not stain her locks and her thin halter strap was high enough not to be in the way. He kissed her neck once before biting down hard, causing her to gasp softly at the roughness.

The hall became a blur of noise and movement as one vampire leapt over the barriers and went for Angel with a silver knife. "Fucking whore!" she shrieked.

Bones's instincts kicked in and he went for the bitch, Tate and Juan hot on his tail. He caught the woman around the neck, then paled. "Alanda?" he gasped.

"Yes, me, prick!" she roared. "His blood is mine! Mine! That whore has always-"

"Someone shut her up," Talon snapped as he healed the wound on shaking Angel's neck. "Are you okay?" he whispered to Angel. She nodded.

"My word and loyalty, sealed in blood," she whispered weakly. "Freely given and accepted."

He turned his head to the side, unbuttoning the first three on his shirt to give her better access. Angel nuzzled his neck gently for a moment, then bit him daintily, on hand in his hair.

A roar of electricity shocked the entire room for a good three and a half minutes as Angel drank deeply of Talon's six thousand year old blood. Bright light shone beneath Talon's skin, passing into Angel with each mouthful. It was all he could do not to make a mess of his jeans by coming inside them.

Cat had to cling to Spade to stop the tremors of electricity shocking her. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" she yelped with each wave that wracked the hall.

A hum sang through the air as Angel got to the finishing point they had agreed on, then a gigantic thunderous noise crescendoed in the hall, forcing all hands to ears to block it out as it faded as quickly as it had come.

Wynter and Gabriel caught Talon as he fell backwards, then another vampire dragged a human over to Talon.

"My word, sealed in blood. Freely given and accepted," he croaked, then latched onto the human's throat.

As she sailed towards the floor, Tate caught her in his arms. "Whoa," he chuckled. "Careful there."

She took a moment to regain her balance, then took the vein of the human that had been supplied for her. "Hmm," she mumbled as she drank, the flavour increasingly delicious. "Oh, God."

Once finished with the human, she stood and pulled Tate up carefully. "That was fun," she laughed. "Omigod, I actually want to do that again!"

Talon laughed softly and came over to embrace her tight. "Well done and well blessed, Angel," he purred, kissing her forehead. "I'm proud of you."

Bones - whom had gotten Alanda into a Full Nelson - came over with the bitch. "What do you want me to do with this one?" he asked kindly.

Angel grinned at Alanda. "She kills two humans a week," she told the hall. "I say we let the Red Reaper at her. And any others who kill humans in any way will meet the same fate."

Cat's gut jolted as she leapt over the barrier and took her single silver knife from beneath her blue dress. "Even though you're a bitch who likes to mouth off," she addressed Angel. "You have good judgement."

"No," she laughed. "I just keep tabs on those I don't trust, Cat. It's good to finally see the true Red Reaper in action." She nodded at Alanda. "Go for the kill."

With a little smirk, Cat shoved her knife into the vampiress's heart and twisted violently. "If anyone in this hall kills my kind the way this bitch did, I'll be waiting," she called out, eyes locked on Angel. "It's strange. You look a lot like my husband."

Bones grinned and dropped Alanda's corpse. "She would," he said in an almost patronizing tone. "She is my birth daughter, turned by Talon."

Cat stared at them both with an almost-malice. "Your daughter? You-"

"Now, Kitten, she found me and told me about her father being a whore named Crispin Russel so-"

Talon coughed to cut him off. "Bones, I think you should speak about this when you get home."

"Now," Angel laughed. "In the words of Pink, Let's Get This Party Started!"

* * *

**Mir: Yo, people! Mir here. Just you let you know, this is written after Destined For An Early Grave so Cat is a vampire's vampire and her mother, Tate and Juan are vamps, too.**

**Cass: I think they got that already, babes.**

**Mir: You just can't let me have the moment, can you?**

**Cass: Hey, it's my picture on the profile, not yours.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

As his beloved Angel chatted with the guests and danced with few of them, Talon glared at each and every man who laid hands on her. Including her father as he hugged her comfortingly, the Red Reaper standing beside him with a forlorn expression.

"I'm proud of you, Angel," Bones grinned.

"Thanks..." she trailed off. "Jesus...Bones, Dad, Papa - I don't know what to bleedin' call you!"

Cat laughed softly and hugged his arm. "Perhaps you could start with daddeeee whenever you need something?"

Talon snorted under his breath. "Funny, Reaper, real funny."

Angel shrugged and hugged her. "I'll start off with just Bones and Cat. Who knows? It might soon be Dad and the Wicked Step-Mum." The three of them laughed together whilest Juan sauntered over. "Ooo, he's yummy," Angel grinned to Cat. "Fucking bangable."

Talon's nails dug into his palm so hard he bled. He knew he shouldn't lunge for Angel, shouldn't swoop her up and pledge his love to her right then and there. But he wanted to so badly...

"Talon!" Angel called when she finally caught sight of him being miserable. "What's the matter, sweetie? Someone break your rattle?"

He shook his head. "I can't stand it," he growled. "Seeing you being touched by other men, even Bones. I'm fighting the urge to take you upstairs and ravage you over and over until one climax bleeds into another and you lose your mind."

She gave him an exasperated look. "Talon, baby, the only way I will ever feel about you is as a friend, mentor, ally and maker. I do not love you and you're killing me by saying you love me. I know you'd be a good husband and lover but that's not the way I see you." She leaned in and tried to hug him but he pushed her back. Her torn expression was sorrowful and pained. "Fine. If you don't want me around any more, I'll...just..."

A wave of unease stroked Angel's senses, a gory picture flashing in her mind. Oh...God, no...

"Angel?" Talon murmured, cupping one side of her face. "What's wrong?"

"Get away from the wall," she whispered too low for him to hear.

"What?"

"GET AWAY FROM THE WALL NOW!!" she yelled, yanking him towards her as a silver-tipped spear came through the wall right where Talon's heart had been moments ago.

He stared at her in wonderment. "You saved my life," he breathed. "But...how did you-"

She cut him off with a hard, passionate kiss, one that shocked him right down to his very bones. But she pulled away too quickly, just before he could've kissed her back. "I can sense silver. You're too important to too many people to die, Talon," she murmured frantically as Bones and Cat charged over.

"Angel, what happened?" Bones asked her almost harshly.

"I don't know!" she growled back. "I felt a burning pain go through my chest and because I'm bonded to Talon as his get and as an ally, I knew it wasn't my pain to bear. I can sense silver, too, so fuck off with all the whos, whats, wheres and hows!"

"God, she has your temper, Crypt Keeper," Tate muttered in a low off-side.

"Talon," Angel murmured, gripping his hand. "Are you alright? You didn't get hit, did you?"

He shook his head slowly. "No. No, I'm perfectly fine."

Mencheres chuckled softly, a rare sound for him. "A delicate talent you neglected, Talon. Detecting silver is very impressive. An early warning system, if you will."

"Duh," he muttered. "Jeez, Mencheres, get with the times and quit talking like you're something out of a Dracula novel."

Vlad laughed as he walked over. "I resent that, Talon," he mused. "Now that we know someone is out to get you, I think you may need the help of the Red Reaper on this."

Angel turned to Cat where she stood glaring at Vlad. "Will you help us, Reaper?" she asked softly, a pleading look in her eyes. "Talon may be older than Mencheres but he neglects to use his powers as much, therefore his visions of the future have dried up completely."

Talon rolled his eyes. "It could be possible someone doesn't want to kill me but wants to kill people around you care about, Angel. You remember Alanda during the ceremony? That kind of a person is very dangerous. Jealousy makes for worth opponants."

Angel rolled her eyes. "Wasn't it Gabriel who told me I was courageous in World War Two for saving my great nephew?"

"And wasn't it Talon who told you courage means one part brave, three parts fool?" Gabriel muttered, keeping a good hold on Wynter's hand. "You're too brave, Angel, and I know you're going to hit me in a sec but you should listen to Talon for once."

She growled and kicked him in the solar plexus. "Arsehole," she muttered, then looked up at Talon. "Fine. But I will get to the bottom of this. If anyone in this hall has any aversion to me should speak now or have me hunt you down and torture it outta you."

* * *

That morning as Angel sat on the porch swing of her Tennesse home, she couldn't help but think about how she had known the silver was coming. He couldn't have tried a stunt like that...could he?

"Deep in thought, sweet one?" Talon smiled, walking over to her from the door.

She looked up at him but avoided his eye. "I was thinking about last night is all. Who could've done it and all," she muttered.

"You're hiding something from me, Angel."

Her gut clenched. Good God, if he ever found out, he would surely hate her. But he meant so much to her...

"I am hiding something, Talon," she whispered. "But I'm scared to tell you in case you hate me for it."

He sat down beside her and kissed her soft cheek. "You know you can tell me anything, Angel. I could never hate you for anything."

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Do you remember a few decades ago we saved that little boy from the fire?"

"In 1873?"

"Yeah. He crossed over because of Night Shadow. My brother told him to get me alone and he threatened to turn everyone against you unless I fucked the kid twice a month for two hundred years. If I stop, he'll kill you. I missed this month because of the ceremony and...and I couldn't tell you or it would make Night Shadow mad and I would have to watch you die, then be killed myself," she explained, shaking. "It was him who tried to kill you last night. With the spear."

"Bastard," he growled. "I'll kill your brother, Angel. Make no mistake about it, I will kill the daylights out of him - Ancient Greek style. That's when torture was at its best."

She dared a look up at him. "You're not...angry with me?"

"Oh, Angel," he chuckled, holding her face between his palms. "I could never be angry with you. It's your cunting brother I'm angry at."

She nodded and hugged him tight, snuggling her face into his neck. "I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry."

"I never did ask...when is your birthday, sweet one?" he smiled.

"Two hundred and forty years odd you've known me and you still don't know my birthday," she laughed. "It's November twenty-third."

"I read this birthday book last week just for kicks and giggles. Your birthday phrase is 'I can only control what happens within me'. Honestly, that is what it says. That and your biggest challenge is stepping away from confrontations."

"That book of yours was right, Talon." She positioned her head on top of her fists. "I think, my sire, we're going to have to show Night Shadow he can't beat his little sister."

* * *

"Do you think Angel and Talon will be okay?" Cat asked Bones as they cuddled in bed after a long round of love making. "I'm worried about them."

Bones nuzzled her throat. "They'll be fine, Kitten. If Angel has enough of me in her, she'll be better than fine. She'll be on top of the situation. Talon is very old, too. Six thousand odd. He's powerful. You shouldn't worry about them. They're stronger together than apart.

* * *

**Just to say...BONES IS MINE, LHETHAL RHAMPAGE!! LOL, love you really, sweetie. MerlynAstraea, I can't wait until you read Destined for an Early Grave - you'll be SCREAMING at the twists!**

**A little note from Mir -- Please excuse Cassie's robbing of the author's notes. I told her to let me get a word in edgeways but she doesn't listen when it comes to these things. LAMO, Merlyn. -X-**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

There was another ring on the door that evening and Angel ran to get the door with supernatural speed. Outside stood Juan, Tate and Cooper with a couple of ghouls and vampires behind them she hadn't met. "Thanks for coming," she grinned. "We're in the basement. Follow me please."

The total of sixteen vampires and twelve ghouls followed Angel down the spiral staircase through a hatch in the hall beneath the Persian rug. It was blacker than night under the house as she showed them to the underground stadium where Bones, Cat, Ian, Spade, Mencheres, a total of nine other Masters and about three thousand other vampires resided. Juan, Tate and Cooper joined Cat and Bones in the centre as Talon had a quiet word with Cat for a moment, then came over.

"My fellow Masters," Angel greeted them. "Thank you ever so much for coming this evening. I thought there would be less of you but apparently I have more friends now than I did last month."

A Master dressed in denim and a black stetson scowled. "Why're we here, honey chile?" he asked with a rude-sounding Texan accent. "Are y' plannin' on offin' us?"

Angel grinned at him. "No, I'm afraid not, Whiplash. I've invited you all here to propose an alliance."

Two of the Masters - the two who looked related - snarled and let their green eyes flare. Both were blond and almost identical.

"I won't join forces with a bastard like Talon!" Saidie snapped harshly.

"Nor shall I," her brother, Samuel, growled. "I stand by my sister."

Angel shook her head. "Not with Talon. With me. As a Master of my own line, I request humbly that you join with me in an alliance to end Night Shadow's reign of blood on my friends, many of them from your lines. If none of your line have died at Night Shadow's hand, you still have reasons of your own to dispise him more than I."

The Masters in the room all looked at each other. Their descitions were whirring around in their minds like hummingbirds as they finally looked up at Angel.

"I will join my line with you," Bones said firmly. "Daughter, I will protect you."

She smiled, tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Bones."

"So will I," Cat smirked. "Can't pass up a good brawl, especially if it's my husband involved."

"Me, too," Juan grinned boyishly. "If you're going in, _querida_, I'll have to get your sexy ass out somehow."

"If Cat's in, so am I," Tate nodded.

"And you're not leaving me behind," Cooper intoned.

The remaining Masters gave her different looks. From Two Chain, Whiplash, Ian and Mencheres, there were kindly smiles. From Sadie, Samuel, Candy and Apocalypse, there were frowns. From Fear, Two-Chain and Dragon came strange looks she translated as you-are-insane-for-this-but-I-love-you-for-it looks.

"I'll join y', Angel," Whiplash told her. "Y've been a fren' since Holy Mary knows when."

"Thank you," she smiled. "All of you. Any more offers?"

The other acceptances came from the remaining Masters - excluding Sadie and Samuel. Typically, they were from the same sire as Night Shadow and laid their loyalty with him more than me.

"Thank you all," Talon smiled at them all. "Angel is one of my most trusted, loyal friends and should you pledge your alliegence, I will make sure you are all taken care of during your stay with us."

"Let's get it on," Angel grinned and slit her palm. "Who's first?"

* * *

"Wha's the plan then, Angel?" Whiplash asked as Angel guided the Masters from the stadium to the soundproofed, smaller - but still big - study with chairs and a whiteboard to one wall, a desk to another with shelves around it and a series of maps on the other. It was plain with magnolia walls and the occassional Ancient Greek pattern here and there.

"Please, sit," Angel told them, gesturing to the chairs as she switched on the light.

The Masters sat on the chairs laid out. Justina had tagged along with Bones and Cat, so had Wynter and Gabriel.

"What's the plan we came up with, Angel?" Talon asked with a cheeky grin.

Angel picked up a whiteboard marker and uncapped it. "Right, this is what Talon and I came up with. Night Shadow's best buddy Grief hangs around in New York City at a place called the Coffin Club. It's exclusively vampires with blood on tap. Night Shadow owns it. And guess what, girls? He loves exotic dancers."

Justina bit her lip as Juan grinned ear-to-ear. "_Hembra_, you're probably mistaking your brother for me."

"No, Juan," she laughed. "I know you love girls but you and the boys will be doing the hard part. Wynter, do you remember the belly dancing routine we did for Two Chain's birthday?"

"Oh, I remember, Angel," she laughed as Two Chain grinned at the memory with glee. "Didn't go very well, though."

"Ah, see, that's where we fucked up last time," Angel continued. "We didn't do it barefoot but what's a broken ankle? As I was saying, us girls can distract Grief and Night Shadow by dancing onstage, then socialising with the guests."

"Mean while," Talon grinned. "The guys and I will be on the upper floors, taking out Night Shadow's defences and doing in the security systems - I heard Bones is a dab hand with alarms and locking mechanisms."

"Sure am," he nodded.

"And after that, the girls will lead Night Shadow and Grief upstairs with the promise of a gang bang. We'll nail them then and there. It's flawless," he grinned.

"Yeeeeaaaah..." Cat mused. "Thing is, Angel, what if they have a higher security system than you known about and they're notified before we can distract them well enough?"

"You have a point, Kitten," Bones agreed, then looked at Talon. "Here's my idea. If Angel knows the layout of the club, then she should know how to get in by herself. I've never met Night Shadow and neither have Mencheres, Ian and Spade. I doubt Tate, Cooper and Juan have either so we can take the front door. Angel, you, Kitten, Wynter, Annette, Justina - if she's any good at scrapping - and Candy can all go upstairs way. Two Chain, Whiplash, you'll be useful at the rear of the club armed with silver. Talon, Fear, you two can take the right side. Dragon, Apocalypse, you can take the left side. Spade, Ian, you two can pretend to have a cigarett out front in case they make a break for it that way. Mencheres, Gabriel, you two can take the roof. I'll get Doc, Lisa and Band Aid into the basement somehow. That way we've got-"

"Bones, you do realise he has about a thousand secret passage ways leading to various places in New York out of the Coffin Club, right?" Angel muttered almost bitterly. "Look, this is the general lay out of the club." She drew up a map on the massive whiteboard and pointed at the middle section of the rectangle she had drawn. "Here's where the bar and stage are, and the private rooms are either side but there's a hallway to the bathrooms and an ambience bar. On the left side of the building, there's a pair of storage rooms for the props and cleaning stuff. There are tunnels out of those leading to Manhatten from the props cupboard and Caldwell from the cleaning one. Upstairs there's a room which leads to the building next door. From there, you use the trap doors in the basement to get to various locations throughout New York. This is where Annette will come in."

Talon pointed to the small dot on the edge of the rectangle. "We're going to have Whiplash, Apocalypse, Band Aid and Lisa cover each side of the building with Dragon and Fear on the roof. Bones, Tate, Juan - you're all going into the club. Cooper, Candy, you two are going to take serperate positions on either end of the club. Candy's taking the storage rooms, Cooper's taking the fire exit." He then drew out a VEN diagram. "We've got some people pretending to play for both teams here. Ian, you're going to play ally with Night Shadow - spin some stuff about how much you dispise Angel and I and you're in with a chance. Spade, you've got a spot as a stripper in the ambience bar."

"What?!" he yelped. "If you think you're making me strip for a bunch of horny women-"

Cat punched him hard in the gut. "You've got no qualms about being around me naked, Spade, so suck it up."

"Besides, he's got a good body," Candy giggled. "Pity I'll away from you, handsome." Spade bit his lip and forced himself to take it as a compliment.

"Anyway," Angel grinned. "Cat, you're going in with Bones, saying how you're celebrating retirement from the bounty hunting and how much you hate me and Talon. The more people Night Shadow and Grief think are against us, the better our decoy will be. Mencheres, you'll be going with Talon and Justina down the air vents to the first floor to take out the guards. Don't give me that look, Ms Crawfeild, or I'll slap you off balance."

Justina's bitter look became outrage. "Look, lil' girl, I can't fight to save my life, let alone crawl around in disgusting air vents!"

Angel glowered menacingly at her. "Sit, Justina. Talon will help Bones teach you how to fight."

Bones actually paled. "Oh, God, I've got it coming now."

Justina sat, smug. "Good. I want to castrate that bastard."

Cat snickered. "Mom, you do that and I'll kill you myself."

"And I've given an old friend a call so he and his line should be here tomorrow. Everyone can stay on the estate Talon purchased last year. Luxury flats, fully furnished, stocked with blood weekly," Angel grinned. "Only Masters have the privilage of staying with me - but I'll make an exception for Annette and Justina."

Bones smiled widely. "I'm glad to call you part of me."

"Right back at ya, daddio."

* * *

**Liking it so far? Lhethal Rhampage, Merlyn, I'm expecting you two to R&R every chapter! LOL XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, MegtheImpaler or whatever your name is - Bones and Cat are not out of character in this FF and Bones and Angel are alike and Bones is a bitch so Angel is like him only female and less of a slut but she's going to be humbled a bit in this chapter. Skeen?**

_Chapter Six_

Angel's heart was close to restarting as she walked across the border into New York City, her nerves going wild as she saw the sleek black Mercedes SLR on the hard shoulder. She was wearing the slut gear Greif always insisted upon when he took her.

The bastard was smirking, leaning against a tree in leathers and German Goth boots. Dark blond hair pulled back in a rough ponytail. Acidic green eyes glittering like foul orbs of sexual evil. Physically, he looked no older than eighteen or ninteen, but he was just thirty years older than Angel and Night Shadow.

"Why didn't you come when you were told, Angel?" he purred softly, his voice only slightly broken on certain words. "I did tell you some...little accidents would begin happening around you, didn't I."

She bit her lip, avoiding his eyes. "I had a previous engagement," she whispered. "I couldn't miss it."

"You drop everything for Talon but not for me?" he snarled, grabbing her around her slender throat. "You are a defiant little bitch, aren't you, Angel?"

"Y-yes," she stammered, truly terrified. "I-I love him."

Greif shook his head. "You don't know a thing about love, Angel. You're as soulless as I, and that is saying something. Talon may have sired you, and you may have sired my sire, but that does not matter. I want what you have and I can't have that willingly."

She trembled, frightened of what he could do to her. Greif was a sadist and a pig, forever in one hardcore fetish club or the sadist's lounge of his home. She hated the way he made her have sex with him: tied up in silver chains, silver-tipped whips lashing her again and again, his cock pistoning in and out of her as she screamed and wept for Talon.

"G-Greif," she breathed. "Please don't hurt Talon."

He chuckled darkly and pushed her against the side of the Mercedes. "You know that I am doing this because you are beautiful." One hand moved down her neck to her breast, which he cupped almost tenderly, then gave a harsh squeeze. "You know what I will do to you if you betray me, Angel. Repeat after me - 'Yes, Greif, I understand that you will rip out my throat and fuck my bleeding neck'."

"Y-yes, Greif," she muttered, pink tears trickling down her cheeks as he fisted her hair at the roots. "I understand that you will r-rip out my throat and f-fuck my bleeding neck."

"Say, 'I love you, Greif'."

"I love you, Greif."

He slapped her so hard her eye bled. "You're such an idiot," he purred, kissing away the blood. "Hm...so much power within a tiny little vampire. Even before Talon shared his incredible power with you, I knew you were powerful. I'll give you a choice, Angel. Either you share your power with me, or I will tie you up, then torture and kill Talon in front of you."

Angel shook even more. Good God, could anyone be more sadistic than Greif? Maybe Night Shadow had taught him the BDSM stuff. But she wouldn't be able to live with herself if...

"I will share my power with you," she sobbed as he released her throat. Her head fell into her hands. "I'll do it! Alright? I'll do it!"

He grinned and hit her again. "That's all I wanted this month, Angel," he growled and got into the car. "Oh, and by the way. Take a look in the back seat."

Her nerves going haywire, Angel opened the back door of the Mercedes to find the swiftly decaying bodies of Gabriel and Wynter strapped into the seats. "No..." she whispered. "No. _No_. No! _No!_ NO! _NO!_ You bastard!"

He smirked at her in the mirror and jerked a thumb at the corpses. "Take 'em with you, bitch. They're your casulties."

--X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X--

Talon knew something was wrong the moment he stepped into Angel's home that very afternoon. It was a dangerous and forboding feeling as he went out into the garden where Angel was piling dirt on top of a pair of holes. There were engraves crosses at the heads of the two rectangular pits...and then he knew.

"Who was it, Angel?" he asked, grabbing her into his arms. "Who was killed by those cunts?"

"W-W-Wynt-t-ter..." she cried. "A-a-and G-Gabriel."

He hugged her tighter as hurt and angst washed over him. "Fuck," he growled, looking at the crosses. "Angel, I am so sorry. I didn't know they would be so cold-hearted."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Talon. I was trying to protect everyone but I overlooked my best friends in the whole world. How could I be so selfish?"

"No. No, Angel, not selfish," he told her firmly. "It wasn't your fault, baby doll."

"If I hadn't...If I didn't..."

"Didn't what?"

She sighed and took in another shuddering breath. "If I didn't...love you...Wynter and Gabriel would still be here. I told Greif I love you and I do. I truly do, Talon. You've always been there and I can't ignore everything you've done for me."

Talon managed a grim smile. "I know you're upset, baby, but you have to stay strong. You have to kill Greif for this, _gataki_. I'll save him for you so that you can do it-"

Se cut him off with a hard, hot kiss, one that burned through him and came close to restarting his silent heart. She pulled away almost reluctantly and looked up at him. "You're weird, Tal," she murmured. "But I love you and that's all that truly matters right now. I don't care what Greif or Night Shadow do - you're always going to be and always have been there to comfort me."

"I promise I will," he swore and cupped her face between his hands. "I love you." Without another word, he gently pressed his lips to hers in a reverent kiss.

* * *

**Happy now, MegtheImpaler? Still want feedback from all my readers! Merlyn, LhethalRhampage, Gaudyboots - why am I still waiting?! (LOL Love you really, guys!)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

"Did you take them to her?" Night Shadow asked Greif as he strode into the Coffin Club during the early hours of the morning.

The sadist grinned and pounded fists with Night Shadow. "She was all dressed up in her slut gear and I handed her Wynter and Gabriel on a plate. Shoulda seen the bitch's face," he laughed, grabbing the arm of one of the human waitresses so he could sprawl her across his lap. "Priceless."

As Greif drank from the waitress with the green-streaked black hair, Night Shadow smirked at the thought of his beloved sister. Sure, Cassie was a bitch, a murderer and a whore - even before she was turned - but he knew that, given the chance, she would kill him for everything he had done to her. The only thing she could truly do to hurt him emotionally would be to take his adoring wife/sire combo from him. By killing the beauty and extravigance that was Nimué, she would surely envoke the wrath of Cain himself, since she was his very first 'child', as it were.

"Contemplating about your sister, my love?"

Night Shadow looked up to find his Lady of the Lake leaning over the back of his chair. "Nimué," he murmured, taking her dainty, soft hand in his. "Is sometihng wrong?"

"Not yet it isn't," she grinned, flashing her pure white teeth. "Something has shifted in the balance; a talon born and a talon made, of heiritage known, and one of not; bringing two and a half past Day's Death, a series of events all burning hot."

"You are talking in riddles," he chuckled. "Can you not explain fully what events will come to pass in the near future, delicious one?"

Nimué winked and shifted around the chair to drape her four foot nine curvy body over his lap. Her sunshine-coloured hair was up in a high ponytail, her glistening blue, kohl-rimmed eyes shaded with silver eyeshadow to match her jewelry and LBD. "Sweet Shadow of the Night," she purred seductively, green sparking in her eyes. "Your sister has aquired some allies in this...game you both play. Talon has merged his line with hers - so have her father, step-mother, her friends and even Candy and Apocalypse. Sadie and Samuel declined."

Greif closed the waitress's vein, let her walk on, and grinned at Nimué and Night Shadow. "You two are like newlyweds."

"And?" Night Shadow snapped with a challenging look. "Keep it shut, Greif."

Nimué smiled and stroked his hair. "Oh, lover, you feel so tense," she purred. "Perhaps I should help you relax at home - just the two of us."

Night Shadow grinned wickedly and kissed her. "Have fun, Greif," he muttered and led Nimué to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

"Do you believe you can beat your brother?"

Angel looked up at the unfamiliar voice as she knelt at Wynter and Gabriel's graves the following day, pink tears streaking her face. The man walking to her from over the bridge of her little koi pond was dressed in leather trousers, a black T-shirt, German Goth boots, a denim jacket and dark-tinted sunglasses. His long black hair was tied back in a ponytail with a rubber band and he was almost as tall as Talon.

"Who are you?" she snapped, getting to her feet. "What are you doing in my garden?"

The man smiled, flashing his fangs and beams of green light from beneath the Ray-Bans. "Who I am and why I am here are different questioned. To the first, you need not know who I am because the feeling in your gut will tell you, if you listen to it," he purred, his voice dark and husky. "I am here because this game you and Walter has gone on for long enough, Cassandra Silas."

She flinched at her true name and her brother's. It had been a very long time since she had heard either name aloud.

"Yes, you do not like your name, do you?" he smirked. "Cassandra - also known as Angel - you may call me God."

She knew it then, realisation of the matter pounding into her brain. "You're him, aren't you?" she whispered, stunned. "You're the vampire king. Cain."

He grimaced. "I prefer to go by many names besides the reminder of my mortal life, little vampire, as the memories are too painful. In a fit of jealous rage, I killed my brother. I am certain you know the story."

"Yes. You were made to drink blood and people would know you are different."

He nodded with an impressed look. "I suppose you are wondering why I am engrossed in your fight with Walter?"

"Of course I am!" she yelled. "I want to know why the first of our kind, the oldest of us, is trying to get involved!"

Cain smiled mildly and came forward to kiss her forehead gently. "Because my first child, Nimué, betrayed me and married your brother. I wish to extract my revenge."

"Somehow I didn't see you as a biker."

"I know. Those whom I meet never suspect it is me."

"What's your proposition?" Angel asked flatly.

He stroked her cheek and straightened. "I will aid you until Nimué and Greif are killed. Night Shadow is yours alone and once Nimué and Greifa are dust, our alliance will be broken."

She nodded. "Deal."


	9. Chapter 9

**MegTheImpaler, Merlyn - YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY WITH YOUR REVEIWS!!!!!!! Keep 'em coming! Still choppin' and changin' plans for 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 and 15. (Mir's fault, LOLX)**

_Chapter Nine_

Angel dried another pink tear as she lay in a fetal position in bed close to dawn. God, she had made such a terrible mistake with Cain. Making a deal with the Maker...that was the ultimate form of damnation, even if she already was damned. But what had possessed her to do it? Why had she been stupid enough to let herself make a deal with the devil? Nothing could bring her back from this point of no return.

On a whim, she got up and went over to the dressing table where an unopened box sat. It was ebony and engraved with the words _For a lovely sister_ engraved on it in an Edwardian scripture. She opened it, seeing all the small black and white photos of her and her brother, the one she knew as Walter and not Night Shadow. Just the two of them, sometimes with their middle-aged mother. And a letter he had given her before they became enemies, which was unread.

_My dearest sister Cassandra,  
I hope you can forgive me for damning the both of us. Eternity with the sister I adore...it does not seem so bad, so terrible, and Nimu__é__ has promised to keep us well and happy. Mother shall whither and die, as you fully well know, but at least you will always have me. Out story is that we were once a loving family who were changed into bloodsucking monsters but remained firm. Just listen to me this once and do not trust Talon. He is a sadist, according to Nimu__é and I do not want you with him.__  
I will always adore you, my dearest sister.  
With love for eternity, Walter._

Oh, Lord...

What had pushed Walter to become Night Shadow? Was it the fact the had been changed by Talon? Or that she refused Nimué a kiss of her neck? Had she hurt someone belonging to Nimué and Night Shadow was going along with it because of his blind love for his wife?

"Angel?"

She shoved the letter back in the box and slammed the lid shut as Talon entered the room. "Is something wrong?" she asked, flustered.

He locked the door and went over to kiss her shoulder, hugging her around the waist. "Nothing is wrong. It's right, Angel," he murmured. "I love you and I think the only way to make your brother see that is for us to be married. I want you to marry me, Angel."

She froze. Married? To Talon? Wouldn't that just erase the last shred of hope that her brother may still love her the way he used to?

"Angel? C'mon, baby, you need to stop giving me all these mixed signals. It makes me wonder what you truly feel."

"Stop it," she hissed. "Just stop it, Talon. I mean it."

"Stop what?" he almost growled. "I'm not even touching you."

"_Just stop it!_" she cried. "_Stop fucking with my mind!_ My God, Nimué was actually _right_ about you all those decades ago! You _are_ a sick fuck who plays twisted mind games with younger vampires to make them believe you're some sort of-of _god_ or something! You have to stop playing these sick, twisted games, Talon, because I'm not the one playing with your feelings! I've always made it perfectly clear I don't love you, even when I was human, I only got with you 'cause you're a good fuck!"

He stared at her as Bones rushed in, Cat close behind him. "What is your goddamn damage?!" he growled at her.

"Hey!" Cat snapped. "What is _your_ damage, Talon? She's still _just a kid_ compared to you. Angel has been through enough shit without you putting more pressure on her."

Bones held Angel against his chest as she sobbed, holding on to him for dear life. "Come on, Angel," he murmured. "Hush now. Come on. It's alright."

"You need to stop playing with her, Talon," Cat growled. "Or even I will get very pissed off."

"Get out," Angel whimpered to Talon. "Please, just go."

With a daggered glare at Cat, then Bones, he left in a huff, slamming the door behind him so hard it bounced off the frame and a hinge gave way.

"What did he do, Angel?" Bones demanded, sitting them down on the bed. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "He thinks I'm the one playing with his feelings...and I feel I am a little. I love him but I don't, if that makes any sense. There are so many things I can't stand about him but I still want to be with him," she whispered, turning into Cat's arms this time. "I hate the way he tries to make me love him. He asked me...No, he _told_ me to marry him just now."

Bones bit his lip and ran a hand through his platinum hair. "Angel, if he is pressuring you like that, you shouldn't be around him."

"Maybe you could come to Richmond and stay with one of my old team. I know Juan and Tate like you - so do Cooper and Don. We'd let you stay with us."

She shook her head. "No. Thank you but you've done more than you ever could."

"Hey," she grinned. "You're my step-daughter. You're not Snow White, Angel - I'm not a wicked step-mother."

Bones nodded with an impressed beam. "She is right, Angel. I would love to have you stay with us for a while. After all, I have missed out on being a Dad for 'round two hundred years."

Angel dried another tear. "I wish I could've known you as a human, Bones."

"Angel, you're talking to an ex whore," she reminded him. "As well as a theif. I was shipped to New South Wales with a bunch of rapists and murderers-"

"With Spade, Ian and Timothy," she continued. "Spade told me the story when I was with him."

Cat smiled and kissed her hair like a protective mother. "C'mon. Let's go home."

"Home," Angel mused. "That sounds really good right now."

* * *

**Love me or hate me for this if you want but I think it's cool! Reveiws are much appreciated! MegTheImpaler, Merlyn, LhethalRhampage - keep 'em coming, girls!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Meg, you TOTALLY made my day with your latest fantastic reveiw! I'd been feeling low after Mir and I fell out of the way Chapter Ten will take so it was a real boost. You're the best, babes! Oh, and Lynlyn, I don't care if you have to force her, GET SASHA TO READ THIS FF! She probably hasn't read the NH series but get her to read it anyway. LhethalRhampage, I've got another cool BDB name (well, a few anyway) and I'm working on a new DH/WH fic. Major twistage. LOL XD**

_Chapter Ten_

"Nim, do you think Cassandra would ever truly kill me?" Night Shadow wondered aloud as they laid in bed close to dawn, the scent of sex on the charcoal sheets.

Nimué chuckled softly, sexily. "Angel is powerful, sweet one, but she has a sire like Talon. He is feircely protective, as you know, and should Angel ever need him, he will come to her aid. But I sense they've had a falling out. Your sister is upset and rather depressed. I have a feeling she will either betray him or cut off their alliance."

He laughed boyishly. "Talon is a dickhead, Nim. I honestly don't know why anyone would bother with him."

Her soft laugh was like an instant aphrodisiac. "My love, I do believe I am ready for you again."

"And I for you, Nim."

----------X----------

_Angel, please, text me back.  
I need to know you're safe.  
I love you - I didn't mean to  
upset you so much. At least  
hear me out, baby. I adore  
you and you know that fully  
well. I love you so much.  
Love Talon. Xxxx_

Tears formed in Angel's eyes as she read the text message on her iPhone. She did love him, honestly, truly, but there was no way she could handle his mood swings. Since he was changed at a young age, his hormones were still running around his head. There was nothing she could do.

"Angel, do you want to come out with us tonight?" Cat said as she entered the guest room. "Juan, Tate and Cooper are coming with us. So are Annette and the other masters."

She shrugged. "I need to feed anyway, Cat. Thanks for asking. Give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Take your time if you need to," she nodded and was about to go when Angel called her back in. "Yeah?"

"C-can you help me choose an outfit?" she asked, getting up. "My mind's all blurry."

Cat snorted. "Angel, you really need to listen to your heart over your head on this one. I know someone who can give you a hand with the traumatic break-up thing."

"Who?" she muttered as Cat pulled a low-cut, backless green top and a pair of black skinny jeans from the wardrobe. "Nice choice."

"Thanks. Me and Bones when through something a little like this once. Of course, we're stronger than ever now, but it was like my heart was in a vice and it was getting tighter and tighter," she smiled, grabbing a pair of black shoe-boots and throwing them on the bed. "There, outfit picked. Now get dressed. We're leaving in a bit."

As Cat left her to get dressed, Angel let a tear flow down her cheek. Never had anyone besides Gabrial, Wynter or Talon had treated her with such care and happiness.

_Am I even worth the strain?_

----------X----------

**Keep the fabulous reveiws coming, people! Major huge events coming up in 11, 12, 13 and 14.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

"I do not believe it."

Talon looked up at his sire's voice in the living room, finding Cain standing there all in his Gothy biker gear. Somehow, Talon had always seen Cain as a bad-ass biker boy. "Don't believe what, sire?" he muttered, pink tears rolling down his face and chest. "That Angel is actually trying to kill me? Or that she knows her brother was right?"

Cain smirked and shook his head. "My son, you should know by now that you are a sadist and a murderer. Embrace that fact and you will go far, no matter how many people get in the way. You will simply cut them down," he purred. "You were once a great soldier, recognised by history as the world's greatest leader. How they can believe your easy death by Paris's hand over Helen I have no idea. How _obsurd_."

Talon growled. "If you call me by my true name, I will kill you, Cain."

Cain smirked. "You were a young prince - you still are. Arrogance and confidence are one with you. You were so pleased when mourning Angel told you she loved you. It is palpable that she wanted comfort and not to see her sire destroyed. No younger vampire wants that."

"Get out, Cain."

"A sire of the entire great race of vampires may do as he so wishes, my son. I am a god among you. Do you remember the Ritual of Death?"

His head snapped up, his eyes staring into Cain's. "You wouldn't do that to me-"

"But I would to Angel," he laughed. "Her power is over half as great as my own. There is a power in her I long for and have not, in over twelve thousand years, found myself possessing it."

"Which one."

Cain took off his Ray-Bans to let his blood red eyes flash at Talon. It was the only thing, apart from his power-level, that set him apart from other vampires. "You are not just any vampire, son. You are a direct descendent of both myself and of Zues, as the legend goes."

"My mother believed it was Ares, not Zues. He was the god of war."

"Yes. And your father believed it to be him who had sired such a great warrior. Parentage aside, child, you know who you are but you are trapped between lives. Which are you? A born warrior prince? Or a lowly mechanical worker?"

Talon stood, his head held high, arrogance in his features again. "I am the Great Prince Achillies."


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

As the night of dancing and drinking drew to a close, Angel headed out of Bones's house to make a call. The other end picked up and she murmured almost tearfully, "Hello, brother."

Night Shadow growled down the phone. "What do you want, bitch?" he snapped. "Want to kill me? Hurt me? Oh, no, wait. Someone already did both of those things."

She sighed. "I need your help," she sobbed, tears beginning to flow. "As Cassandra, I'm begging you, Walter...help me." There was a long silence as she sobbed in great, wracking heaves. "Please, brother, help me."

Night Shadow groaned. "Cassie, Angel, whoever you're desciding to be right now - I can't. Nimué would go ballistic if-"

"Please, Walter," she whispered. "I have nowhere else to go. Talon is a psycho, you were right in your letter. And Bones and Cat and everyone else wouldn't understand. You're my only hope, big brother."

He deliberated for a moment. If Cassie came to him, Nimué would kill her. If he went to Cassie, he was the dead one. Perhaps... "Look, Cass, come up to New York. I'll talk to Nim. If she doesn't like it, she can go fuck herself from now on. Okay?"

"O-okay, Walter," she sobbed.

"Now, why are you calling me? What's the goddamn problem?"

She took a deep breath. "I think...I think..."

"You think what? Just spit it out, kid."

"I think I accidently married someone."


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen_

Night Shadow almost dropped the phone in disbelief. "You-you _think_ you accidently married someone?" he muttered.

"Yes. When Talon and I bound our lines together...he proclaimed me his husband and tried to talk me into being his wife. I was high on power at the time and I have a complete blank," she sobbed. "If I am...it means Talon can come and get me from wherever I am and take me home and...and..."

"And hurt you?"

"Like how Greif did."

His heart - although unbeating - skipped a beat. "Cassandra, I didn't ask him to do those things to you. I swear. It was Nimué's pursuesion that made him hurt you and say to blame me."

"I know. I could read it in him. Nimué can control other vampires' minds," she muttered. "Look, I'll...I'll be on the next plane up to NYC. I have to get a few things first, which means seeing Talon-"

"Take someone strong with you."

Stunned, she asked, "W-what?"

"Take someone very strong with you, Cassie. I don't want you to get hurt. Take ten if you have to but make sure they're all willing to protect you." He gripped the phone tighter. If there was one thing he could always do for his sister, it was to keep her safe, alive and out of trouble. "I love you, my sister."

A lump rose in her throat. "I love you, too, my brother," she whispered as he disconnected the call.

----------X----------

"You're leaving?" Bones said as he walked up behind Angel near the trees.

She nodded. "I'm afraid so. Everything with Talon...it's become too much for me. I'm going to stay with my brother for a while."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

Another nod. "I'm certain it's alright...Dad."

Bones felt a swell of pride. Dad? Had he heard correctly? "If you feel it's okay, I won't stop you."

She grinned and hugged him tight. "You're the best," she whispered. "Thank you for letting me stay. I'll tell everyone goodbye before I go. I promise."

"At least you didn't plow me down with this hug," he teased, ruffling her hair. "I'm proud of you, Angel. You've done so well through all of this."

"Thank you," she whispered, all the while knowing this could lead to her doom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, things are getting twisted! MegTheImpaler, you totally make my day with your brilliant reveiws! Merlyn, you're always gonna be my bestie! LhethalRhampage, where's the next PM? LOLX**

_Chapter Fourteen_

_I know things have been difficult lately but I need my space. I do love you but only as a friend, a mentor, a sire. I'm sorry I can't be the right kind of woman for you. I don't know if I married you - Gabriel and Wynter didn't tell me if I did or didn't - but I'm going to stay with my brother for a long while until my head is clear and things have calmed down.  
There is so much damage to repair in my heart right now I would rather you didn't contact me. I've even asked Bones, Cat and everyone to just stay away. All I really want to do is curl up in a warm bed next to my brother and weep until I can't cry any more. Walter and Night Shadow are two different people - he chooses to be Night Shadow the vampire to others and Walter the brother with me. I know why you hate him so much and why you wanted to be the one to change me now - you wanted a pet.  
I'll tell you now, Talon, I'm no pet who'll sit on your lap and eat the shit off your arse and say its chocolate. You can't keep me on a leash and collar like a bitch, even if I can be one. You're not the one I want - grow up and get over yourself. I honestly couldn't care less if you were one Achillies or that you're a direct descendent of Cain himself - that doesn't give you the right to baby and patronise me. I'm nearly two hundred and fifty years old for heaven sake!  
I can't be with you, Talon. You're the one who royally screwed it up in the first place by breaking up with Nimué when she wanted to turn Walter and I. You never told me what was truly going through your head when you changed me against my will. I never wanted to be a vampire. That's all I have to thank you for because I've made my own way in the world without your help.  
Don't come after me or it'll be your heart in shreds under a silver knife.  
Angel_

----------X----------

"Angel are you alright, dear?" Nimué asked as she found her sitting at the bar, typing a letter on her laptop to Talon. "You seem sorrowful."

She managed a smile. Since Night Shadow had explained the situation to Nimué, she had been quite pleased about Talon's suffering. She had a good reason to as well. "I'm fine, Nim. Just...stressed is all," she replied while sipping a large whisky. "Do you think you could forgive me?"

Nimué raised a brow. "Whatever for, little Angel? You've done nothing to upset me."

"For breaking you and Talon up," Angel murmured. "I feel bad. You two were so strongly together, almost marriage material, but because you wanted to be the one to give me my seriously freaky powers, you broke up."

Nimué hugged her tight. "Angel there is no need for me to hate you over that. You are a very lovely woman and do you know the real reason Talon changed you?" She shook her head. "He thought you would be weaker than me but you are so much stronger. He is a deviant master, but it is not pleasurable in the least. He just takes and takes until you can't give any more."

She sniffled, taking in Nimué's scent. "Thank you, Nimué. I can see why my brother loves you."

----------X----------

Talon stood outside Night Shadow's club, malice and hatred fuelling his rage as he stalked towards the entrance like a predator. How could Angel do this to him? Taking Nimué's side over her sire's. This was betrayal at it's deepest cut.

And she would not be forgiven.

----------X----------

**Whoo...Things are really getting tense! Mixed up plot, yeah, but it's getting good. Watch this space for more!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter Fifteen_

Angel slipped out of the closed club as the clock hit half-past three in the morning. She needed the rain hitting her face in thunderous lashes, soaking her through to her very bones, making her hair stick to her head and face.

"Hello, Angel."

She jerked around at Talon's voice, panic coarsing through her veins. "W-what are you doing here?" she stammered. "Keep away from me - I'm warning you!"

He laughed bitterly. "There's the rub, Angel. I the strong and you the weak. Funny - that's the same thing I said to Hektor before I cut his throat and hid him beneath my chaise."

She took a couple of steps back; he echoed her movements. "Don't come near me, you sick fuck," she growled. "We both know what I can do to you and you won't like how painful it is."

He came closer still. "You couldn't harm me, Angel. I am your sire and killing me would give you an all-out war."

"Please. I could care."

With a lithe, vicious movement, he pinned her against the wall of the club, trapping her with his hips and hands. God, he was so large compared to her, so hardened instead of soft.

Which was a statistic she found both intimidating and incredibly hot.

"Talon, get off me!" she cried, on the verge of tears. "Stop it! You're scaring me!"

He gave a sadistic grin. "You a little slut, Angel. Everything you said about Greif was a lie - you _begged_ him for it, whore. You dispise me, I know it."

"No! Talon, I don't hate you!" she sobbed, struggling against him. "Please, stop..."

He gyrated his hips against hers, letting her feel the large hardness there against her tingling clitoris. Her nipples were on fire, her channel flooded with liquid heat, her body roaring for him.

"I can smell the desire you have for me, Angel," he snarled in her ear, low, almost sexy. "You can't imagine how many times I've fantasied about you - your shape, your scent, the taste of your juices as you climax over and over from just my tongue and hand." She moaned at the picture he described as his hips crushed against hers. "I may be a sadist to you now, but that does not mean what I feel for you, my wife, is shallow."

"I'm not your wife..." she groaned, sliding her hands from his grip. "Stop, Talon...please..."

"You are my wife, Angel. You married me all those days ago. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it, which is why I have been rather...angry lately," he whispered, nuzzling her neck seductively. She gasped softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing him closer. "I would consummate our love here and now but I've never been one for exebitionism, my love."

Her breath shook as he leaned in close, his lips brushing over hers just once. It was almost too much to bear. "Talon, take me. Now," she whimpered.

"With pleasure, my wife."

----------X----------

As soon as Angel opened the hotel door, Talon was on her, pressing her against the wall beside the door as it swung shut, his lips attacking hers, his hands tearing her T-shirt open to reveal her black bra. In retaliation, she tore his shirt open and shoved it away. With a wicked smile, Angel pulled him up so that she could lead him the bed. She was pushed down onto the bed so that he could yank off her clothes.

"Hurry," she whisper huskily. "I want you."

Swiftly, silently, he tore his trackies from his body, his erection bouncing out to greet her. It was flushed with a pink-purple tinge, long, thick, straining, the veins standing out. She knew that he was going to be an ample fit but she so badly wanted it - the hot flesh against hers, the feel of him stretching her inner walls, the maddening friction. So badly...

But, instead of getting straight to the point, Talon set a large, calloused hand against her aching wetness, pressing on her buzzing clitoris with his thumb through her bikini breifs. She moaned softly, a rush of hot liquid flooding her channel.

He laughed at the sound, then kissed the inside of her creamy thigh. "I want to make you come again and again until one orgasm bleeds into another and you lose your mind," he purred, his free hand pushing her thigh out further. "Because you are so responsive to my bites, I can do this."

With his fangs fully extended, he sank his teeth into her thigh, tapping into the vein. She cried out loudly, arching her back as he drank her sweet blood. Her hands cupped his head to her, crying out with each swallow of her juices. "Oh, God, yes!" she screamed, her orgasm flooding through her.

He laughed against her thigh and sealed the bite with his saliva, just when she was right on the edge of coming. "The longer you wait," he purred. "The better the ending will be."

She growled and gyrated against his hand, but he drew it back. "Bastard," she moaned.

"I know," he purred and gently rolled her onto her front and around so that she faced him. "Are you going to be a good little slut and suck my cock?"

"Only if you fuck me blind," she growled.

He grinned and angled his manhood so that she could reach it with her delightful little mouth. "Come on," he coaxed. "Show me your throat, beautiful."

She opened her mouth for him and took the purple head of him into her mouth, running her tongue around him, teasing him. He groaned and tried to thrust into her throat but she pulled back at just the right time so that she was still only suckling his head. After a moment, she looked up at him to find his head thrown back, his hands fisting her hair at the very ends. She moaned around his hardness, the sound vibrating.

"Fuck!" he barked as her teeth gently slid over his sensitised flesh. "Oh, God, that is so good..."

She giggled and practically swallowed his throbbing cock, taking him down her throat like a madwoman. Moving her head forward and back, she built a rhythm he almost couldn't stand. Her tongue taunted him, moved over his head on the upstroke and around his shaft on the downstroke.

"Enough," he snapped, wrenching her head off his aching cock. He threw her against the pillows and pinned her wrists to them, his hands like manicles. "I am going to fuck you until you beg me to stop."

Angel shivered in anticipation, a little moan escaping her lips. She knew what was coming next and she wanted it so badly-

But instead of a neck-raping (as in biting her neck the way he had her thigh), he kissed her mouth sensually, shifting his thigh against hers. That lovely mouth of his worked down her neck, her collar bone and he bit through the front of her bra. The two sides snapped apart as he reached beneath her to unhook the blasted thing so that her breasts were bare to his gaze. Perfect, round globes with pale brown tips, hard like gems, exciting him even more as he dipped his head to nuzzle the left one with his tongue.

She moaned, arching up. One hand was entwined in his hair, the other at her wetness, working her aching clitoris through her knickers. He noticed her behaviour and grinned, pulling away from her breast so that he could tease the other. Her low groan of satisfaction was both by her cause and his as he took his time tasting her skin, listening to the moans as she pleasured herself unabashedly, her hips undulating on the bed.

"Stop," he whispered, releasing her tingling nipple, taking the hand she was pleasuring herself with and kissing the palm. "That is my job to do."

She grinned and surprised him by flipping them both over playfully. "My job now," she laughed and moved to push off his jeans and socks. "And I'm gonna make you shout my name to the stars."

"I have no doubts that you would be able to do that."

With a giggle, she dragged her bikini breifs down those smooth, baby soft thighs and off her legs, flicking them away with one dainty foot. He chuckled and grabbed her hips so that he could position her over his manhood, which twitched and ached as if he was in pain. One hand reached down below her and positioned him against her entrance, moving down just a little so that only the head of him was inside her.

Her bright eyes twinkled as she clenched her muscles around his tip, wrenching a groan from him. She laughed breathily and gently rocked back and forth until he flipped them back over so that he was still inside her just a little and her back was on the bed.

"I am going to make you beg me to stop," he snarled and thrust into her deeply, slowly.

With each tiny movement, Angel's cries intensified until she was panting, gasping for precious air. "Oh, God, Talon..._Fuck me!_" she snarled, her nails scoring his back and arse.

"I thought you liked it long and slow," he whispered, his voice breaking with the tension.

"Shut up and shag me," she groaned, arching into his touch. "Please...I need you!"

He laughed and drew out half way before plunging back in again with a groan-inducing stroke. "Oh, Angel...you are just as I knew you would be. So soft, so hot, so wet - all just for me."

"Only for you..."

He thrust into her again, cupping her firm derriere as her inner muscles clenched around him. Angel's cries as he continued to grind himself against her, fucking her like a madman. The look of ferocious ecstacy on her face was incredible, especially when he shifted his hand and breached her surrogate hole with his middle finger, third knuckle deep. She screamed, leaping off the edge and coming around his throbbing cock in tight convulsions, her fingernails drawing blood. The welts healed instantly, leaving just the dribbles of blood to trickle onto the sheets.

The feel of her hard, screaming climax, her tight walls becoming even hotter, wetter, tighter around his throbbing cock, made him yell with rapture and pump into her even quicker, deeper than before. The urge to bite her was unlike anything he had ever felt before, especially as his fangs slid into her skin, forcing another cry from her.

Delicious, white hot pain shot through her for the second time that night. Her heart thundered in her chest as her orgasm gripped her womb and sprung forth. Talon pumped faster and harder, his own climax imminent as he drank her beautiful blood, so full of power and vitality.

"Talon..." she breathed, writhing beneath him. "Ah! Yes! Oh, God, yes!"

"I love you," he growled as he pulled away from her bite. "I love you so much, my Angel, my wife."

She laughed breathlessly. "I love you, too, Tal. Just don't scare me like you did earlier again, please. I thought..." Tears filled her eyes. "I thought you were going to-"

"Hurt you?" he breathed, cupping her face in one hand. "Angel, I couldn't ever bring myself to hurt you."

As the sun rose and wearyness set in, they fell asleep in each others arms.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter Sixteen_

Angel awoke in the middle of the day, carefully getting out from beneath Talon as he snored softly. She found her leather jacket, underwear, boots and jeans but left the torn T-shirt - it couldn't be salvaged - as she dressed. She found a pad and pen on a small table and wrote:

_I love you, my Talon, my husband, but I can't be with you. Please don't look for me - I promise I will be safe. I love you very much. Tell Bones, Cat and the gang I said goodbye. This is for my own good. Love for eternity, Angel._

Tears in her eyes, a lump in her throat, she set out from the hotel with a heavy heart to her small apartment where she changed and packed her things for her flight to England. Her flight home. She would stay with a family she knew there and eventually return to her Talon. Her husband.

But her deal with Cain was this: She would break Talon's heart and escape him and in return, the Maker would kill Nimué so that she could have Walter instead of Night Shadow as her brother. Family was more important than anything to her.

Even more important than her sire.

----------X----------

**Guys, I know you hate me for this cliffy ending but don't flame me! The sequal - 'Lover, My Lover' - is being planned and created as you read this! Keep up with the reveiws for the totally epic story of Angel and Talon's dodgy romance. Like it? Wait until this baby is on the web!**

**Mir: But I won't be here so Cass and I will be exchanging ideas via email. Gonna miss London but it's been a fun eight years!**

**Cass: *squeezes gorgeous bf* I'm gonna miss you, too, baby! HUGE thanks to LhethalRhampage, MegTheImpaler and MerlynAstraea for all your FABULOUS reveiws! You kept me going, girls!**


End file.
